Jessie's Choice
by MeganKoumori
Summary: After finding Emily again, Jessie must make the decision: Stay in Andy's room or be with the girl who gave her away.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Almost Anniversary

1: Happy Almost Anniversary

* * *

One year. One whole year tomorrow. _Has it really been that long?_ Thought Jessie with her eyes still closed. She was pressed against the bars of Molly's toddler bed, squashed between her owner's back and the rails that kept the little girl from rolling onto the floor.

One year ago tomorrow, her future was uncertain. A year ago, she lived in a box cushioned by Styrofoam peanuts. Oh how she hated peanuts. The texture, the smell, even the color (That icky shiny white) brought back the memory of being buried in them.

There were still days she felt the presence of the Big Ugly Box. She was sure it was looming just on the horizon, ready to suck her back into its eternal darkness. Sometimes, she worried that her new happy life was just a dream, and she'd wake up in the pitch black, cold and lonely. Lonely, except for the gentle tapping of the horse next to her. Prospector was there too; his optimism about someday belonging to a museum was just a thin veil for his bitterness.

Tomorrow, she decided, was a special day. No bad thoughts, no sad memories. As for today, there would be only Happy Jessie! After all, she kept telling herself (Over and over and over), she had no real reason to be gloomy. Not anymore anyway. Within the past year, she had gained not one but two owners who loved her. She had found friends. And for the first time in her thirty-nine years, she had acquired love with a certain Space Toy she called "Partner."

Sitting up, Jessie rubbed sleepiness out of her eyes, then yawned. Lying back down, she rolled over and crawled to where Molly's head lay. Her face was covered by the comforter, leaving only her blonde curls peeking out from the blanket. Jessie quickly gave the top of her head a good morning kiss. Pulling herself on top of the bed rails, the cowgirl made a leap for the nightstand.

Her ankle twisted as she landed, almost throwing her off balance, but she didn't care. Five inches away, her best friend was asleep, lying in front of the lamp that she called home.

Jessie got on her floppy knees and shook the porcelain doll. "Hey! Are you awake?" There was no reply, so Jessie shook harder. "Hey Bo! Wake up! You're wasting the whole day!"

Little Bo Peep groaned and muttered something indiscernible.

"Come on!" Jessie shouted. "It's six AM, Bo-Bo! Up and at 'em!"

"Don't call me Bo-Bo." Bo finally pushed her away. "The sun's barely up!"

Jessie jumped up and down. "Yeah, can you believe it? It's finally morning! Now we can play again!" And with that, the cloth doll jumped off the nightstand and made a mad dash for the door. "Yee-haw!"

* * *

Woody was in a fuzzy haze. Half awake, but still dreaming. About Andy's father of all people. Buzz was there too. Buzz didn't know Andy's father. But there they all were, drinking tea…

Something landed on Woody's back, jerking him out of the dream. "Hey wake up!" The something shouted.

Woody made a loud groan. "Ow! Jessie, go back to bed. It's too early!"

Buzz Lightyear was lying on the pillow next to Woody, staring at the ceiling. He turned when he heard the cowboy moan. "Oh, you're finally awake."

Jessie pounded on Woody's backside with her fists. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup…"

Woody stuck his head under the pillow. "Buzz," He said. "She's your girlfriend! Get her off!"

Jessie jumped off the cowboy and pounced on Buzz. "_Hola_, Partner! How'd ya sleep?"

"Terrible," He shrugged. "But that's nothing new."

Jessie yanked him up by the hand. "Come on! I betcha I can whip your tushie at the Nintendo!"

Buzz looked over his shoulder. "Maybe we should wait until Andy gets up."

"Oh," Jessie sat down on the bedspread and crossed her legs. "Well, I can wait." She grinned a great big rosy smile that made Buzz feel weak. "Hey guess what?"

"You're having your mouth shrunk." Said Woody. Jessie punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Tomorrow it'll be a whole year since Bullseye and I came to live here!" She pulled down her hat in excitement. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow!" Buzz looked over at Woody, who still had his head stuck under the pillow. "It has been a year!"

"That's great," His voice was muffled. "Can you two early birds take it somewhere else? You're going to wake Andy!"

Jessie suddenly jumped up. "I'm gonna see what's keeping Bo! The silly probably fell back asleep!" And with that, she hopped off the bed, singing, _"Happy almost anniversary to me, happy almost anniversary to me…"_

Woody pulled his head out from under the pillow. "Is she gone?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sheesh, what is it with that woman?" He turned over and faced the ceiling. "She's hyper, rowdy, loud…"

"Yeah," Said Buzz absently, staring after her. "Isn't she great?" Woody tossed a pillow at his head, then rolled back over.


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbors

2: New Neighbors

* * *

The day soon turned hot; the weatherman declared a heat wave. Buzz sat in front of the TV (Off of course. No TV while Andy and family were in the house.) working a maze from a book of puzzles.

A red head popped up on the desk. Grinning, she pulled the rest of herself up and joined the Space Ranger.

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "Whatcha working on, Partner?" He smiled and showed her the book.

"'Big Book O'Fun.'" She read the title. "That's nice."

"Not as nice as some things." Buzz answered. She blushed a little, but it disappeared when Buzz put his arm around her and pulled her close. He puckered his lips and leaned towards her.

A horn sounded and Jessie jumped up. "People!" She cried jubilantly. Buzz toppled over and found himself kissing the desk.

Jessie was already at the window. "Lookitlookitlookit!" She cried. "A movin' van! Someone's movin' in across the street!"

"Into that dump?" Woody said as he pulled himself up on the desk. He stepped over Buzz. A crowd of toys joined them.

The crumbling Victorian style house was almost one hundred and fifteen years old. Boards covered half of its windows, and weeds were growing everywhere, even through the front porch! While the other houses in the neighborhood had been torn down and rebuilt to accommodate the changing times, the three-story mansion had stayed untouched, thanks to a group of blue haired ladies that called themselves, "The Tri-County Historic Society." In front of the house was an orange and white truck with the words "Eggman Movers" on the side.

Woody frowned as he looked through Lenny. "That eyesore should have been torn down years ago."

"I think it's purdy," Said Jessie. "All it needs is a fresh coat of paint!"

"Why would anyone want to live there?" Woody said. "It's a mess."

Bo stood by him. "They're probably going to renovate it."

"Naw," Said Jessie, leaning forward and resting her arms on the sill. "They're probably gonna fix it up and paint it, add some electricity…" Bo pulled Jessie's hat down over her face. "Where'd everybody go?"

Mr. Potato Head pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Well, do they have any kids or not?"

"Hold on now, lemme see." Woody twisted Lenny towards a Champagne colored Mercedes SUV that pulled behind the truck.

Buzz leaned past his friend and pointed as the movers unloaded the truck. "I see a kid sized bicycle!"

Cheers went up. New kids in the neighborhood meant new friends for Andy to play with. And new friends meant new toys to meet.

"Ok, they're getting out now." Said Woody. "I see a mother, no father though. Hmmm. Two kids, both girls. Sulky teenager, too old for Andy to play with. The other one is about seven or eight."

Jessie roughly pushed the cowboy aside. "Quit hogging the view!" She ordered as she grabbed Lenny. She focused on the teen. "Think that kid has enough piercings?" She laughed and turned her attention to the younger sister. "Gosh darn it, kid's got her back turned! I can't see her face!" The little girl was chewing on a nail and holding a stuffed polar bear. Her mother called to her and she suddenly turned.

Jessie shrieked and dropped Lenny. "No! It can't be!" She cried. "It's impossible!"

"What?" Woody picked up Lenny. "What's wrong?"

"Jess, what did you see?" Asked Buzz. Jessie just shook her head and backed away from the throng. She turned and leaped off the desk. There was a thud and a painful grunt as she landed on her knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Called Buzz as he and the other toys leaned over the side. "What's going on?"

Without saying anything, Jessie picked herself up and ran towards the door.

"Jessie, come back!" Called Bo. She looked at Woody and Buzz, her face reflecting their puzzlement and concern. "What do you think she saw?"

"I don't know," Said Buzz, climbing onto the chair then dropping to the floor. "But I'm going to find out."


	3. Chapter 3: Across the Street

3: Across the Street

* * *

Jessie was curled under Molly's blanket. _It's impossible, _She told herself. _But I know what I saw! Am I hallucinating? Or am I just crazy? It's impossible!_

The blanket lifted. "Come on out of there, Jessie. You'll overheat!" Jessie pulled the cover back down.

"Leave me alone." She said. Buzz tried again.

"Please, Jessie. I just want to help you." She sighed, and sat up, the blanket falling around her waist. Her hair was mussed, so Buzz reached out and smoothed it. "Tell me what's the matter."

Jessie shook her head. "You won't believe me."

Buzz laughed. "Not believe you? Of course I'd believe you! I'd believe anything you say!" She just sighed.

"I don't even believe me."

"Come on, Jess, try me."

Jessie looked down. "Well…all right."

"That a girl." Buzz put his arm around her. "Now what's bothering you?"

"That…that girl…"

"Yes?"

Jessie's eyes were wet as she said, "I used to belong to that girl. That was my old owner, Emily."

Buzz smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"No, you don't understand." Jessie stood up and began to pace. "That girl can't be Emily! Emily was grown up the last time I saw her! But she's looks so much like her!" She wrung her hands. "Well, except she's got glasses, and Emily didn't wear glasses until high school. And even then she only had them for about five months before she got contacts." She flopped back down next to Buzz. "But other that that, she's a dead ringer! She even has the same knobby knees!" Jessie put her head between her hands. "I must be losing my mind."

Buzz put his hands on Jessie's shoulders. "You're not losing your mind. Listen to me…" Jessie shook her head and twisted away. "Listen to me!" He repeated, gently turning her back towards him. "There has to be some explanation."

"But what?" Jessie burst out, her voice panicky. "What could possibly make that girl have Emily's face?"

"Genetics." Said Buzz, standing up.

"Huh?" He pulled his girlfriend to her feet.

"Come on, Jess." Said Buzz. "We're taking a trip across the street."

By the front door, Jessie balked. "Wait Buzz!" She whispered. "We can't just leave the house! What if we're seen, or we get hit by a car or somethin'?"

Buzz peered through the crack in the open front door. "Where's your sense of adventure?" It was usually Jessie who was the impulsive one. Jessie jumped into things headfirst, dragging her friends along for the ride. It was Jessie who brought garter snakes and mice into the house and begged Woody to let her keep them (albeit unsuccessfully). It was Jessie who strapped half a stick of butter to each boot with a rubber band and skated around the kitchen. But the shock of seeing the Emily-look alike seemed to have made her courage vanish.

She shook her head and started to back away. "I…I can't! What if…what if…"

Buzz squeezed her hand. "Don't you want to find out why that girl looks like Emily?" Numbly, Jessie nodded. "Well, let's go!" Buzz led her out the door and into the world beyond.

Buzz found a page of yesterday's newspaper and placed it over himself and Jessie. Quickly, they darted across the street. Once in front of the mansion, the Ranger threw away the paper and jumped into a nearby shrub.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Jessie called. Buzz stepped out, pulling prickles off of his body.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sticker bush."

Suddenly, Jessie pushed him behind the plant. "Get down!" She ordered, following. Both toys got down on their knees and carefully moved aside the bush's branches.

The teenager was leaning against the SUV. "It's so hot!" She whined. "Why couldn't we move into a house with air conditioning?"

Her mother was pulling boxes from the car's trunk. "I gave you that plastic fan, Fauna! That should be good enough!"

Buzz wrinkled his nose. _"Fauna?"_

"Yeah, you know," Said Jessie. "Like Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether. Though I always like Meriwether best."

Buzz smiled thinly. "Yeah, me too."

"Incoming!" Jessie let go of the branch. "Davis' ahoy!"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome

4: Welcome

* * *

Oblivious to the two toys behind the bush, Mom, holding Molly by the hand, and followed by Andy, came to greet the neighbors. Mom held a plate of oatmeal cream pies and Andy carried a pitcher of green Kool-aide with Dixie cups under his arm.

Mom set the cookies down on the SUV. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" She said warmly to the new woman. "My name is…" Suddenly, the woman dropped the box she was holding. "Oh dear," Mom bent down and picked it up. "Let me help you with that!" The other grasped the opposite side and the two women walked towards the house.

Andy held Woody by the hand, letting the cowboy dangle. "Uh," He said awkwardly. "I'm Andy."

"My name's Maxine," Said the girl. "But everyone calls me Maxie."

* * *

Buzz beamed. "See, it isn't Emily!"

"Yeah," Jessie pushed aside a branch. "Now that's we're closer, I can see her face is heart shaped while Em's was always kinda round, but she still could pass for her twin!"

Woody was still swinging from Andy's hand, and now his eyes rested on the bushes. His usual grin disappeared as he spotted Jessie.

She let go of the branch. "Oopsie."

* * *

Andy's eyes shifted towards the sky and back to the ground as he tried to think of something to talk about. Mom had told him to be nice to the new kids, but what could he possibly say to _a girl?_

Finally, he said, "I like your bear."

Maxie smiled and hugged him to her chest. "His name is Nanook. He was the last thing my dad gave to me."

Andy held up the cowboy. "This is Woody. He was the last thing my dad gave to me too."

"Your parents are divorced too?"

Andy shook his head. "Uh-uh. My dad died."

"Oh. Sorry." Maxie took the pitcher from Andy. "Wanna play inside? We don't got AC yet."

Andy shrugged. "Ok." The two kids turned and went into the house with little Molly toddling behind.

* * *

As the last three humans disappeared, Buzz sat down on his bottom. "Woody's not going to be thrilled that we went outside during the day."

"So let him not be thrilled." Said Jessie.

A few seconds of silence passed between them. "So," Said Buzz. "Do you feel better?"

"Well, I don't feel crazy, if that's what you mean." Said Jessie. "But I still don't get why she looks like Emily."

"I think she's a relative," Said Buzz. "Maybe she's a cousin or a niece or something."

Jessie shook her head. "The only way she'd look that much like Emily is if she were her…" The cowgirl froze.

"Her daughter?" Buzz finished. Jessie jumped up and dashed towards the house.

"Jessie!" Called Buzz. "Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5: Inside the Mansion

5: Inside the Mansion

* * *

The front door was open to relieve the heat. Jessie scurried inside, but Buzz, who had caught up to her, pulled her back. "Jess!" He hissed. "You can't just run inside other people's houses!"

"…I want to be a scientist when I grow up." Said a voice. Buzz and Jessie dove behind a nearby box. Andy and Maxie came into the room. "I think I want to study animals, but I'm not sure." Said Andy. He sat down next to the door. "Are any of your other toys unpacked yet?"

Buzz leaned out from behind the box. He could see Maxie was holding Woody now, looking him over. "Not yet." She pulled the string.

_"Giddy up partner!"_

"Cool!" She smiled, hugging the doll. "I like him!"

"Kids, time for lunch!" Called Maxie's mom. "I made braunscheiger sandwiches!"

"What's that?" Asked Andy. Maxie grinned and dropped Woody on the floor.

"Come on! It's really good!" She grabbed his hand and the two new friends ran into the kitchen.

For a minute all was still. Then, Woody sat up. He called, "Ok you two weasels. I know you're behind there."

"Ya wanna to come out with our hands up?"

Woody put his hands on his hips. "I want to know why you two snuck out of the house!" Buzz walked out from behind the box.

"Hi there, Sheriff." He said, guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, hi." Said Woody. "What is going on?"

Buzz sighed. "It's a long story." Neither friend noticed Jessie crawling out of the room on her belly.

* * *

"So anyway," Said Maxie's mother. "I decided that Newark had too many bad memories and that what I really wanted to raise my children where I grew up. The Tri-County area is such a great place to bring up a family, and it has so many nice schools."

Mom sipped her Kool-aide. "I know how hard it can be to start over."

Jessie slithered into the kitchen and then behind a plastic bag temporarily serving as a garbage can.

"Fauna," Said Maxie's mom. "Eat your sandwich."

"Mom, I already told you I'm a vegetarian now!"

Down on the floor, Jessie peered out from behind the bag. "Emily," She whispered. "Is it really you?"

The two adults continued talking about the Tri-County area and how wonderful it was. As they began to laugh over something, the woman's face became youthful, showing what she looked like so many years ago. Jessie now knew for certain the woman sitting before her was indeed her Emily.

"Oh, Emmy!" She said, her voice choking. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

* * *

Jessie shrieked in surprise and fear. Buzz put a finger to his lips. "Shush!"

Angrily, she punched Woody in the shoulder. "What's the matter with you grabbing a 'body from behind like that? You scared me half to death!"

Woody rubbed his upper arm. "Ow!" Quickly he guided his two friends towards the front door. "You guys gotta get out of here before you're seen!"

Buzz grabbed Jessie's hand. "Let's go, Jess!" He felt the tiny hand slip out of his large masculine one and turned. "What's wrong?"

Jessie stood with her arms crossed. "That woman…"

"Yeah?"

"She's my owner."

"Come on Jessie," Said Buzz. "You thought that Maxie was your owner before. What makes this any different?"

She shook her head and turned. "I just know. The sound of her laughter, that little dimple that's off kilter…She even crosses her legs the same way."

Woody stepped forward. "Even if this person _is_ Emily, what difference does it make now?"

"You just don't get it!" Jessie burst out angrily. "Emily's _my_ owner! I'm _her_ toy! I have to be with her!"

Buzz and Woody looked at each other. "What about Andy and Molly?" Asked Buzz quietly.

"They got plenty of toys." Said Jessie. "But Emily's mine. I can't lose her again." Her voice cracked. "Never again."

Buzz put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Jessie, you're confused. Let's just go home and…"

The Cowgirl broke away. "No! I'm staying here! With my owner! She's the only thing that matters now." Leaning down, she kissed Buzz on the cheek. "Goodbye, Partner." And with a sob, she ran out of the hall into a backroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye My Friend?

6: Goodbye My Friend?

* * *

The clock read eleven forty-five. Buzz stared at the dark ceiling. Woody was curled into a ball beside him, snoring.

Buzz turned, trying to get comfortable. Then he moved back to his original position. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get used to the fact that a certain redhead wasn't down the hall tonight.

They had gone after her, Woody and Buzz both. But she had disappeared into the darkness of the back hall. Thirty minutes of searching had turned up nothing but dust bunnies (And in Buzz's case, an Indian Head Penny.).

Buzz sat up. "I've got to see her."

* * *

The humidity had all but disappeared as Buzz stepped outside. It was no longer hot, but the air was thick and sticky.

Buzz dashed across the road without even looking. His toy brain was focused on only thing, and that was seeing the girl of his dreams, if only one last time.

Emily had left a window cracked to let the heat out. _Not very smart,_ Though Buzz as he climbed up the porch railing and jumped to the sill. _But lucky for me._ He pushed the window up with all his strength. It creaked as it just barely moved. Buzz kept pushing until there was a space just barely bigger enough for him to squeeze through.

Grunting and straining, he forced himself into the opening and onto the inner sill. The wooden bottom of the window frame scraped his back, making him wince in pain, but he kept on crawling.

* * *

Jessie lay by the air mattress that Emily slept on. The beds hadn't been set up, and the family of three had set up their temporary berths in a semi-circle like they were camping.

Jessie stared at the ceiling of the master bedroom. _They might not understand,_ She thought as she lay on the wooden floor. _But this is where I belong. I'm finally home again…_

A shadow fell over her. She sat up startled. "Who's there? Don't come any closer!" She stood up and made a fierce face. "I know karate and tae-chi and tae-kwon-do and tae-bo…"

"Tae-bo isn't a martial art." Said a familiar voice. He came out of the darkness. "You try to defend yourself with Tae-bo and you'll get your butt handed to you."

A wave of relief swept over Jessie. "Buzz!" Then anger. "What are you doing here? I said I wasn't going back!"

"I know." He shrugged as he came closer. "I didn't come to try and take you back."

Jessie folded her arms across her chest. "Then what are you doing here?"

Again, he shrugged. "I just wanted to talk." He approached the air mattress where Emily breathed lightly. "This is your owner, huh?"

"Yeah," Jessie joined him. "This is Emily. This is the little girl who made me feel special."

"You are special!" Said Buzz, then lowered his voice so not to wake the sleeping humans. "You are special. And she's not a little girl."

"Is too! She's my little girl!"

"No, she's not!" Buzz gently pulled down the covers so they could get a good look at her face. "She's a forty-something adult with kids! You're still thinking of her as a child…"

"So? She is a child!"

"No!" Said Buzz. He was beginning to feel frustrated. "She's a grownup! And no matter how much you deny it, she's not going to be the little girl you knew back in the fifties!"

Jessie sat on Emily's pillow. "The little girl is there, somewhere inside!" She pulled her knees up to her chin.

"And what do you think is going to happen? Do you think she's going to get down on the floor and play with you? Do you think she'll carry you to work?" Buzz didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Face it, Jessie! Your time with her is over! You did your job, now it's time to move on." He pointed. "Across the street are a little boy and a little girl who need you now as much as she needed you then! And when they wake up tomorrow and find their Jessie doll gone, how do you think they'll feel?"

Jessie didn't answer. Buzz sighed. Somewhere a bell chimed. "I'm going back." Said Buzz. "Like I said, I'm not going to force you to come with me. But there is one thing I want to say before I go."

She looked at him as he approached her closely. "What?"

He kissed her forehead. "Happy one year anniversary, Jessie." And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Emily Has Her Say

7: Emily Has Her Say

* * *

Emily woke around seven o'clock. She hated getting up early, but there was too much work to be done just to lie in bed all day. She swung her legs over the mattress. Standing up, she yawned and started to go to the bathroom. That's when she stepped on something.

"Ow! Hey!" She bent down and picked up the doll that lay a few feet from the semi-circle. "Maxie," She said, turning to the brown haired girl that was rubbing her eyes. "Is this yours?"

"Uh-uh."

"How about you, Fauna?"

The teen cracked her eyes open a little. "Please, I don't play with dolls!" She pulled the covers over her head.

Emily smiled fondly. "Then she must've belonged to the people who lived here before." She showed Maxie the doll. "I haven't seen one of these in twenty years."

Max took the toy and looked at it with interest. "What is it?"

"It's a Cowgirl Jessie doll! I had one when I was little! I used to watch her on 'Woody's Roundup!'"

"What's that?" Maxie rubbed some dust from her face.

"It was an old TV show. It had puppets and music…"

"They had TV during the Stone Age?" Cracked Fauna from underneath the blanket.

Emily frowned. "Hardy har har, Miss Vegan! Don't make me serve meatloaf for dinner!"

"Yuck."

"Anyway," Emily took the doll and hugged her. "She was my favorite toy." Inside, Jessie thought she would melt from happiness.

_I knew I made the right decision! _She thought.

"So," Said Maxie. "Where's yours?"

"I gave her away."

"What?" Cried Maxie. Even Fauna sat up.

"You did what?"

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Said Maxie. She hugged her white bear to her chest. "I'd never give away my Nanook!"

"And I couldn't ever give away my Raggedy Andy-I mean…" Fauna hastily revised herself. "That seems like a cruddy thing to do. You know, for something you were so close to. Not I'd know."

Emily smiled at the felt black shoe and red-and-white striped stocking sticking out from under Fauna's quilt. "Uh-huh. Well girls," She held Jessie's head in her hand, stroking her red hair. "As you get older, things change. I didn't play with my toys anymore, so instead of being selfish and keeping them all to myself, I donated them to boys and girls who really needed them."

"I get it!" Said Fauna. "You wanted to share your Jessie with other people!"

Emily nodded. "Sometimes, you know, every once in awhile, I think about my Jessie doll and whether or not I did the right thing by giving her away."

Maxie latched onto her mother's arm. "Did you?"

"You know," Said Emily pensively. "I think I did. Sure, it would be nice to have her around, but I know wherever mine is, she's being loved by a boy or girl who'll cherish her as much as I did."

Jessie felt like she'd been socked.

Emily set Jessie down on the windowsill. "Come girls," She put a hand on each of her daughter's backs. "Let's get showered and dressed, and then we'll go out to IHOP for breakfast!"

After the door closed, Jessie sat up. "You really are grownup now, Emily."


	8. Chapter 8: Conclusion

8: Conclusion

* * *

"Ok," Said Woody triumphantly as he leaned over the Clue board. "I've got it! Colonel Mustard did it in the Billiard Room with the Rope!"

Bo shook her head as she showed him the Billiards Room card. "Sorry, Sweetie."

Woody made a humphing noise as he crossed it off. "I knew I should've said Kitchen."

"What's a Billiard Room?" Asked Rex.

"It's a room where you play pool." Answered Hamm.

"They have a pool?" Cried Rex loudly. "Why didn't anyone tell me? All this time I've been betting on the Revolver, and Mr. Boddy could've drowned!"

The toys groaned in unison.

Woody looked up towards the window where Buzz had been sitting all morning. "Hey, Light Bulb! Get down here! We're playing your favorite game!"

Buzz shook his head and continued to look absently out the window.

"Forget it, Woody," Said Mr. Potato Head as he rolled a three. "He's been in a funk all morning."

"I wish Jessie would come back." Said Bo sadly.

"We just have to give her some time." Replied Woody.

The bedroom door creaked and all the toys froze. They hadn't heard footsteps.

Jessie poked her face in the room. "Anyone home?"

"Jessie!" Buzz jumped off the sill and made a flying leap off the desk. He rushed over to her, picked her up and spun her around. "I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

Jessie looked diffident as he set her back on the floor. "Hi, Buzz. Guys," She looked down at the floor. "I have an apology to make to y'all, 'specially you, Buzz."

"Me?" Buzz pointed to himself. "What for?"

Jessie took a deep breath. "I've been acting like a fool. I should've been able to let go of my past, but instead I let my emotions get the best of me. Buzz," She turned to him. "You were right. Emily doesn't need me anymore. She's all grownup now. Andy and Molly are the ones I'm supposed to be there for."

Buzz put her arm around her shoulders. "Jess, don't worry about it. We understand."

"Yeah," Added Woody. "Everyone acts dumb sometimes. Did I ever tell you about Buzz and Mrs. Nesb-OW! Hey!" He grabbed the boot Buzz had just crunched. "That was my foot, Buzz!"

"Really? I didn't know." Buzz feigned an innocent look. Woody scowled.

"Are y'all really gonna let me stay?" Asked Jessie. "I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want me to…"

"Jessie!" Said Bo. "You shouldn't even have to ask." She hugged her. Buzz joined in. So did Woody and Rex and Hamm.

Mr. Potato Head frowned. "Uh-uh! I don't hug!" Mrs. Potato Head grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the crowd. "Ow! Ok, ok." He rolled his eyes as he and his wife made up the last two members of the group hug.


End file.
